Houdini and Doyle Episode 201: Awakened
by SharonMckellie
Summary: This picks up where Season 1 left off. After a week of dealing with their own issues, Adelaide tries to once again pair up Dr. Doyle and Harry Houdini to help her on a mysterious case.
1. Chapter 1

Houdini & Doyle Awakened Chapter 1

 **Hey guys! I thought I would continue where Season 1 left off! I fell in love with this show and want it to get a Season 2 so bad. I have heard FOX hasn't renewed it which sucks which is why I started this fanfic! Enjoy!**

Dr. Doyle slowly ran a comb through his hair. He was preparing for a meeting with his publisher to discuss The Baskerville Hound. At least, that was the working title. London was buzzing with news of a brand new Sherlock Holmes adventure. Doyle, however, was anything but joyous. The lingering illness of his wife did little to settle his mind. Sure, he was glad that he finally had a new book. But he felt as though Holmes distracted him from more serious works of literature. After all, The Boer War was an exceptional piece of writing in his mind. Though, the people of London didn't think so.

Doyle tied his cravat around his neck, and put on his long coat. He kissed the foreheads of his children, and with that he left his home, and began walking the streets of London.

Adelaide Stratton. Her eyes glanced over her name on the witness report that had haunted her since that day. She had to explain to the authorities why she shot her husband that night. Her entire life seem to have been devoted to hunt down the people who were responsible for her husband's death. It was why she joined the Yard. And being a woman worker wasn't easy. She felt as though her whole reason for living was to chase a specter. No one was after her husband. He went into hiding. He is…was…a criminal. After taking a week leave of absence from the Yard, she was finally willing to go back to work.

"Stratton," one of the inspectors called out to her.

"Yes," she replied.

"I think you need to look at this case."

Harry ran his fingers over the texture of the book. After all, this would be his only break before the show began. His eyes carefully studied each set of sentences. After seeing his mother's appearance that night on the ship, he think of little else to ease his mind. While reading, he could still see out of the corner of his eye, people backstage moving around. However, it was as if everything around him was moving in slow motion. Everything had felt that way since he held his mother's cold lifeless hand that night. Desperately he tried to erase the memory from his mind, but it would always be there.

"Harry. It's time," the stagehand said.

Harry nodded and laid the book down in his chair. It was The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"What is this new idea of yours called again?" The publisher asked Doyle.

"The Baskerville Hound," Doyle responded.

"Are you sure you want to stick with that?"

Doyle just rolled his eyes at the publisher. It sounded like something Houdini would say. Before he could think of a comeback, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Doyle said as he got up from the chair. He walked quickly to the door fearing it was news about his wife. To his surprise, it was Adelaide standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Doyle."

"Constable Stratton."

"I know this might not be the right time but…I need your help."

When Doyle entered the Yard, he witnessed a familiar sight. People were hard at work catching London's underground criminals, thieves, and evil-doers. Doyle had become very comfortable working with Scotland Yard. They had asked him to help with numerous cases. What made him uncomfortable, however, was the fact Stratton had actually asked for his help. If this case is too hard for her to figure it out, he wasn't sure if he could figure it out either.

"All right Constable, you need to explain to me what's going on. I can tell from the worry in your voice."

Adelaide sighed and picked up a piece of crumpled up paper that was on her desk. She slowly handed it to Doyle. As he unfolded the piece of paper, Adelaide kept staring at the floor. Doyle's eyes read the words over and over again until he was sure he wasn't dreaming. The note read:

FOUR MAGICIANS FOUND DEAD


	2. Chapter 2

Houdini & Doyle Awakened Chapter 2

Doyle quickly flipped through the newspaper. If there was any indication his friend was dead, he had to know. Houdini would more likely say his death would be in headlines around the globe, and he wouldn't share a headline with "three magicians." Doyle glanced at the names and sighed in relief.

"God Adelaide," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "at first I thought the same thing."

"So four magicians have been found dead?" Doyle said breaking the awkward silence.  
"You're not telling me everything are you?"

Adelaide shook her head slowly and swallowed hard to gather enough courage to tell Doyle what she was about to say.

"They weren't just found dead. They died in their own acts. But that's not the strangest part. All four of them have strange symbols and markings on their bodies."

"Might I look at them?"

"That's why I've asked you to come here Dr. Doyle. That and to ask you a favor."

"Constable, you basically saved my life. The least I could do is repay the favor."

Houdini finally finished his final act. Applause erupted from the audience, and as he took his final bow he could have sworn he saw HER again. No. His mind was playing tricks on him again. As he got backstage, one of his new assistants handed him a hand towel.

"Thank you," he said wiping his face. Suddenly, he stopped. The woman he was staring at was remarkably beautiful. More stunning that any other show girl. In fact, she was so beautiful that she took his mind away from other things.

"Bess. My name is Bess," She replied smiling.

Harry nodded. He wanted to go back to his dressing room, but for some reason, his legs weren't working.

"You're remarkable Mr. Houdini," She said never letting her smile fade.

"Erich," He said to her.

"Erich," She said to herself, a little confused by the name.

After excusing himself from her presence, Harry finally made his way to his dressing room. When he opened the door, dozens of flowers were spread all over the place. Harry reached for one of the tags on the flowers. It read:

To Mr. Houdini: Sorry for your loss.

Suddenly, Harry began screaming the word "no" in his head over and over again. For some reason reading this made Harry angry. So angry, that he began tearing the "death flowers" apart.

"No! No! No!" Dr. Doyle yelled.

"Are you serious," Adelaide yelled back.

"Why on Earth should we go all the way to the States just to get him to help us on a case?"

"Because…I think we need him. You…need him."

Doyle looked up at Adelaide. Of course, he was worried about Houdini. But, why would he want to work with him again. All he did was cause nothing but trouble. They left in good spirits almost a week ago, but the last thing Doyle wanted to do was argue. Ironically, though, he was already arguing with Adelaide.

"Don't pretend like you weren't terrified for his life when you saw the headline! I saw your face."

"Oh…all right," Doyle said looking down. "It's just what if he-"

"I know. But we need extra help on this case. Considering the circumstances," Adelaide said.

"Let's just look at the bodies."

Doyle and Adelaide walked toward the mortuary not saying a work to one another. Both of their minds were clouded with fear for their friend's life. If Houdini came back to England to help on this case, he would most certainly be in danger. Adelaide took the sheets off all three bodies that lay on the stone cold slabs. Each one of them was, as she had stated, covered in strange symbols and markings.

"Do you recognize them?"

Doyle shook his head. Not one of them looked the least bit familiar to him. Still, he was a doctor and the only way to look at the bodies properly would be to examine them. He didn't mind it. He, after all, had examined many people over the years, both alive and dead. Just the fact that one of them could be Houdini was enough to make him a little queasy.

"It seems that this one drowned. Most likely during his act. But either way, all three of them were cut with a blade to make these markings post-mortem. When the police found the bodies, where there markings on them?"

"No. It gets even stranger. After the coroner's report, the marks suddenly appeared."

"What do you mean suddenly?" Doyle asked curiously.

"The markings appeared when the coroner left the room," she said.

Doyle's mind began to wander. Could there be something supernatural occurring? No. It couldn't be. There had to be some logical reasonable explanation for these markings. He knew there had to be a reason for them. Obviously, whoever killed them came back to leave these markings. But why?

After trashing his dressing room, Houdini slowly sat into his chair. He didn't dare go to sleep. He knew the kind of dreams he would have. While resting, he felt an odd presence staring right behind him. In fact, he could see someone's reflection in the vanity mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Houdini stood up quickly from his chair. She was standing there again. The young woman he had been seeing since his mother's passing. After that night on the boat, he fainted. But this time, he gathered the strength to do what he did best, debunking the "impossible."

"Who are you? Why have you been following me?"

The woman just stared at him. Right into his soul.

"I've been watching over you. Protecting you," she said eerily.

"Protecting me from what?" Houdini asked backing up against the wall.

"From yourself."

The woman began walking toward Houdini. He then realized that he had no place to go. No place to run.

"Stay away from me. Stay away!"

Houdini threw a pillow at her, and to his surprise: it went right through her.

"No!" Houdini managed to get out before he fainted. He then heard the sound of people rushing in. Someone placed him on a couch and put a rag to his forehead. His vision was blurry and he saw…Adelaide rubbing his forehead. No…his vision became clearer. It was Bess.

"You're going to overwork yourself Harry," she said.

Houdini shot up and threw the rag down onto the floor. It wasn't work that had him out of sorts. He was used to that. It was his mind.

Suddenly, the stage manager burst into the room.

"Good lord. Thank God you're alright. I was afraid something terrible had happened," there was shakiness in the man's voice.

"I know. Especially with those deaths in London," Bess answered to rubbing Harry's forehead with a rag.

Houdini couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stood up.

"What did you just say?"

"The murders of those three magicians in London. It's quite scandalous," the stage manager said before Bess could even answer.

Houdini quickly grabbed his coat and began to head out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"A better question: what are you doing in this dressing room?" The stage manager said shooting a glance at Bess.

"I was-"

"Go easy on her Sal. She's a sweet girl," Harry said with a wink before leaving.

Back at the Yard, Doyle and Stratton had finally found a lead. One of the stagehands had heard an argument between one of the magicians who was killed and an unknown entrepreneur. The two began their carriage ride to the new theatre called the Hackney Empire. While on their way there, Adelaide was in deep thought. She couldn't figure it out. How could someone return to the victim just to place symbols on the body. Was this killer insane, or were they trying to leave clues?

"Are you all right," Doyle asked her.

She glanced up at the doctor and noticed that he began looking at her with that look she despised. That look of a doctor's inquiry.

"You seem…detached."

"I'm quite all right."

Doyle nodded, but Adelaide knew that he knew she was lying. Too much had happened to her in the past few weeks. Now, she was up to her neck in this case that for some reason; it was difficult for her to figure out. Not only did her husband take her life away from her, but he seemed to take her mind to his grave as well.

The stagehand was cleaning up backstage when Doyle and Stratton approached him.

"Excuse me. I'm Constable Stratton. I work with Scotland Yard. I'm investigating the deaths of the three magicians who were mysteriously murdered," Adelaide said.

The stagehand leaned his mop against the wall and turned toward the two.

"It was said that you heard an argument between Anthony Rucker and another individual," Doyle said.

The stagehand grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket blew his nose into it.

"Forgive me. I have a bit of a cold. But, yes. There was an argument."

"What was the argument about?" Stratton asked.

"I didn't make out much of it. All I knew was that Anthony hadn't been himself lately. He was a bit off. Looking around corners like he was being followed or something. I don't know. But this wealthy fella came in barking at Anthony for apparently not giving him his cut."

"You mean money?" Doyle said as the stagehand blew his nose once more.

"Yeah. Don't know what this entrepreneur was selling, but by the sound of it, it seemed like Anthony wasn't interested."

Stratton looked at Doyle. It seemed whoever this mysterious person was, it was highly likely that they had come in contact with all three magicians.

"When was the last you saw Anthony?"

"I was here cleaning up when he told me to go on home. Said he was meeting someone here that night. I came back in the next morning and found him. Lying there center stage."

As the stagehand said this, his eyes motioned to the center of the stage as if he could still see the man's cold lifeless body. To get off this horrifying topic, Stratton thanked the stagehand and he continued mopping the floor.

"So, who's this businessman," Doyle asked. "And what would he want from magicians?"

Stratton shook her head at a loss. This case was becoming more and more murky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry for the slow updates! School has put a lot of things on my plate!**

As Stratton and Doyle exited the building, they couldn't think of who Anthony Rucker had been arguing with the night before he died. However, Adelaide knew that this mysterious man must be tied to all four murders. If not, then there must be some connection to all four magicians.

"So all we have is an argument and strange symbols. That's barely anything to go on," Doyle said.

"I know, but the day's not over yet," Adelaide responded. "Look. That's Anthony's wife."

Adelaide pointed to a woman clutching her arm. Dressed from head to toe in black, she looked like she was in mourning. As Doyle and Adelaide walked over to her there was something off about her.

"Hello Mrs. Rucker. I'm so sorry for your terrible loss. I work with Scotland Yard and I need to ask you a few questions."

"About Anthony? Of course," She said pulling out a tissue and wiping her nose with it.

"How had Anthony been before his death? Did he seem strange at all?"

Mrs. Rucker looked down at her shoes.

"Yes. He's been acting strange ever since he visited that medium."

"Medium?" Doyle asked now very interested.

"Yes. Her name is Georgina. She told my husband she could contact his dead brother for him."

"And did she?" Doyle asked.

"Yes. Or so we thought. That was the problem. After Georgina contacted his brother, Anthony began to act very strange. It was if he was in other world."

"Do you know anything about an argument between Anthony and a wealthy gentleman?" Adelaide asked.

"No. I don't. Though I do remember seeing a gentleman backstage every night for the past two shows."

Suddenly, Mrs. Rucker stopped talking and closed her mouth tightly as if she was about to cry.

"Oh God! Did he kill him? It's my fault!" Mrs. Rucker said putting her tissue to her mouth.

"We don't know that for sure Mrs. Rucker. But don't worry. We will find who killed your husband," Doyle said putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

Mrs. Rucker began sobbing very loudly despite Doyle's attempt at comforting her. Stratton and Doyle awkwardly walked away from the woman.

"Bless her. What it must be like to lose a husband in such a way."

Adelaide looked at Doyle. She knew what it was like to lose a husband, but for some reason she didn't feel any sympathy for Mrs. Rucker.

"At least she didn't shoot her husband," Adelaide thought to herself. "And if she did it was out of hatred and murder."

When Adelaide shot her husband it was specifically out of doing her job. Stopping criminals. However, she couldn't help but admit she felt a little hatred when she pulled the trigger. Does that make her a murderer too?

"Constable Stratton?"

Adelaide's thoughts were interrupted by Doyle.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. I think you need to go."

"What?"

"Just go Dr. Doyle!"

Doyle, confused, tipped his hat and walked down the street.

"Why on Earth is she trying to push me away? Not just me, but everyone?" Doyle thought.

That night, Doyle was looking over the case files he had taken from Scotland Yard. He honestly couldn't figure this one out. Why target magicians? What are these strange markings? And now a medium was involved? Doyle shook his head. He seriously needed a magician's eye on this case. Literally. He needed Houdini.

"Dad?"

Doyle looked up from the papers and saw Kingsley and Mary standing there in their nighties.

"What on Earth are you two doing up so late?"

"We couldn't sleep."

"All right, head back to bed you two."

"Can't we stay up just a little bit longer?" Mary asked politely.

"No. You've both got lessons in the morning."

Realizing that there would be no point in arguing with their father any further, the two children told him goodnight and headed off to bed leaving Doyle alone with this thoughts once more.

"Houdini. Where are you?"

Houdini opened up the carriage and grabbed his belongings. He breathed in the foggy London air, and took in its familiar aroma. He felt a little happy knowing that he would soon be seeing Doyle and Stratton again. However, the smell of the London also reminded him of that night he had lost his mother. That is why this time, he was staying at a different hotel.

"Would you like me to carry those for you sir?" A hotel employee said at the main entrance.

"No. I got it. Thanks," Houdini responded.

As he carried his suitcase inside and stepped in the hotel lobby. He hadn't realized just how alone he was. With his mother gone and his assistants and crew back in the states, he was…alone. Still, he headed up the stairs, not trusting the elevator, and found his way to the room he would be staying in.

"Should I even be here?" Houdini thought. "I mean…what if Stratton and Doyle don't need me here? Why did I even come here?"

Just then, Houdini thought he saw someone dart across the hall.

"Because I'm losing my mind. That's why," Houdini said aloud. And with that, he entered into the room.

The next day Doyle and Stratton decide to look at one of the other magicians to see if they had seen the same mysterious medium.

"Mediums taking on magicians. Harry would love this," Doyle said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I apologize for taking so long to update.**

"Mediums taking on magicians. Harry would love this," Doyle said grinning.

"Yes. And it seems we need to have a talk with this medium. So, far they have been involved in the life of every single magician," Adelaide said.

"Just because they have doesn't mean this medium murdered them. Maybe they're just popular in their field," Doyle responded.

Adelaide smirked at him.

"They're a little too popular then if ask me," she said grabbing a file off her desk. She then tossed it to Doyle.

"Rebecca Parker is her name. But she goes by Georgina when she conducts séances."

Doyle flipped through the papers. Rebecca, or Georgina was a very lovely looking woman. She had curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes. However, in one of the photographs of her, something seemed off about her. She looked very depressed and saddened, as though she had been through some sort of heartbreak.

"And you believe she killed these entertainers?"

"I didn't say that, but her past looks murky. Apparently, she was a prostitute when she was fifteen, and has had a few run-ins with the law."

"Run-ins how?" Doyle asked hoping Adelaide wasn't about to say murder.

"Mainly theft."

"Theft? Did you ever think that she was thieving in order to put food into her belly?"

"Dr. Doyle I'm not suggesting she's a murderer. But, don't you of all people find it odd that she was involved with these four dead men."

Doyle didn't respond. He knew that a lot of mediums were fakes and frauds. However, he didn't like the fact that every time a medium was involved with a Scotland Yard case, they were automatically the main suspect.

"You're right Constable. I should look at things more objectively," Doyle finally responded after staring at the photograph.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I am so sorry for the long update. College got really busy this semester! However, I am on Christmas Break now; and I can write again! Yay!**

Adelaide smiled. She admired the fact that Doyle behaved like a gentleman.

"Come on. We've got more work to do," She said taking the file from him.

"He was about to go onstage, when we found him dead in the dressing room," the assistant said.

"And you found him?" Adelaide asked her.

"No. Clara did. She was always getting too close to him," she said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"How was he murdered?" Doyle asked.

"Stabbed in the back; the bastard."

Doyle and Adelaide looked at one another. It seemed that each man was murdered in a different way.

"Look are you going to ask me any more questions? That other policeman already spoke to me," she said angrily.

Adelaide was confused.

"What other policeman?" She asked.

Suddenly, she and Doyle got their answer.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." A familiar voice said.

Houdini walked toward the two smirking.

"Or is it a dog? I've heard your writing a new book about…ghost puppies?"

Doyle rolled his eyes. He really missed this.

"Hound. It's a ghost hound."

"Yeah, like that sounds any better."

Adelaide rolled her eyes, but in a way she kind of missed the banter between the two.

"Hello Addie," Houdini said extending his hand out to her.

"Harry," she said shaking it.

After shaking her hand, Houdini looked back at Doyle. It had just dawned on him that he had forgotten to shake his hand. Oh well. He loved aggravating him.

"I just sent you a telegram to bring you to London," Adelaide said.

"Aw, you did miss me," Houdini said smiling.

"We just need your help on this case. And that's it," Doyle said. "There have been-"

"Four magicians that have been found dead. Strange symbols and they all are connected somehow," Houdini interrupted.

Doyle and Stratton looked awkwardly at him.

"What? I've already been clued into the details," he said after a moment's silence.

"Not all of them. We still don't know why these people were killed," Stratton responded.

"Love, money, jealously. Take your pick."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Just tell us what the assistant told you."

"That he had been stabbed in the back. The question is-"

"Was he stabbed before or after he died?" Doyle finished Houdini's sentence.

Houdini struck Doyle's arm.

"See? Missed ya doc."

Doyle didn't know if he wanted to hit Houdini or hug him. What he did know was, now that Harry Houdini had come back to London; maybe there is chance this mystery could finally be solved.

"We need to talk to the medium that is connected with these magicians. Rebecca Parker," Adelaide said ignoring the banter between the two.

At that moment, Houdini handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Her address," Houdini responded.

"How did you-"

Houdini nudged his head at Clara and winked. Adelaide rolled her eyes; and the three of them began walking down the cobblestoned streets of London once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trio approached the small flat. Even though it was small, it still looked very regal. The mahogany door glistened in the sunlight. The windows had gold curtains covering them so that no one was allowed to see inside. It even had beautiful flowers growing out front. Even though it was obvious of how beautiful the house was; Houdini just had to make a comment about it.

"Poor woman. She must be suffering. I mean mediums don't make any money right?" He said with a smirk.

Adelaide knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"This is Constable Stratton of Scotland Yard. I need to ask you a few questions."

Houdini, Doyle, and Stratton stared at one another. How on Earth were they going to get in?

Houdini stepped forward.

"Hold on, let me pick the lock," he said pulling out a small tool from his coat pocket.

"How are you going to-"

But Doyle was interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking.

"Like that," Houdini responded.

As the trio entered the house, Adelaide was uncomfortable with the fact that they, technically, were breaking and entering. So, she called out once more.

"Rebecca Parker? I'm Constable Stratton of Scotland Yard. I need to ask you a few questions."

Doyle was fascinated by the artwork in the home. Houdini didn't seem impressed at all, though he rarely was. After receiving no answer in the house, the three began to look around. Adelaide went upstairs while Houdini and Doyle scoped out the downstairs.

"Hey."

Doyle turned and saw Houdini going through some papers that were lying on a table. Had he found out anything?

"She still upset about her husband?"

Doyle sighed. He really thought Houdini had found something useful, but instead he was asking questions about Adelaide.

"I don't know. I'm sure she is. An event like that would have an enormous effect on a person."

Houdini nodded.

"Like your mother dying."

Houdini looked up at him and was about to respond when Adelaide called from upstairs.

"Dr. Doyle!"

The two well-dressed men raced upstairs as if were a contest to see who could reach the top first. As they reached Adelaide, she pointed to a woman who had her head down on table in front of her. Carefully, Doyle approached her.

"Miss Parker? I mean…Georgina?" Doyle said using her medium name.

He placed his hand on her hand that lay on the table. He detected a pulse.

"She's not dead, and she is breathing. Perhaps she's just unconscious."

"NO!"

The woman yelled and raised her head up. The three jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm perfectly in my right mind, Dr. Doyle," she said.

"That's debatable," Harry said under his breath.

"Are you Georgina?" Doyle asked kindly.

"I am."

Seizing the opportunity to talk to the one woman who was connected to all the murders, Adelaide stepped forward.

"Might I ask you a few questions?"

Georgina nodded slowly and pushed her lovely blonde hair out of her face. Indeed she was a very beautiful woman.

"What happened to Anthony Rucker? The magician."

Georgina pursed her red lips together. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the constable.

"I tried to warn him," she said sliding her hands down her hips.

Adelaide looked at her in confusion.

"His wife told us you told contact his dead brother for him?"

Georgina finally smiled.

"I did contact his dead brother for him."

Just then a scoff erupted in the conversation. It was Harry, of course.

"Yeah right."

Georgina walked over to Houdini and came face to face with him. She then proceeded to sniff his hair.

"You smell like a certain woman. Obviously not this woman," she said pointing to Stratton. "But someone who's grown especially close to you in the past few days."

Houdini rolled his eyes. "So what? That's not a prediction. So I smell like flowers? Is that what you told Anthony? Or did he see another side of you?"

Georgina smirked.

"That's the problem with you magicians. You cocky and you think magic will save you from death. But you're wrong. Just like Anthony."

"Is that a confession of murder," Doyle interrupted.

Georgina just smirked. "I didn't kill anyone. I was with a client at the time of his death."

"Can anyone vouch for you?" Constable Stratton asked, though she desperately wanted to put her behind bars just for her attitude.

"My client can. He was with me all night," She said with a wink.

"Well that only thing she can be guilty of is prostitution," Harry said as the three were leaving the flat.

"But that still doesn't explain how she is tied to all three of these magicians," Adelaide said.

"Or the strange markings?" Doyle added.

Houdini rolled his eyes again.

"So she's doing it with magicians to make a profit. That's what prostitutes do."

Adelaide looked at Doyle. Even though it looked as though Georgina was clear of any wrongdoing, something seemed off about her. While she in a state of thought suddenly, she heard Dr. Doyle cry out.

"Stop!"

As Adelaide looked ahead of her, a man who was hiding behind Georgina's flat, took off running. After that the chase was on. Doyle, Houdini, and Stratton ran after him. Adelaide was blowing a whistle and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Stop! Scotland Yard!"

Still the trio were running after the strange man. Finally, out of breath and steam, the strange man came to a halt.

"Turn around," Harry yelled.

But at the strange man turned around the three were shocked at who they saw. Just to make sure that they weren't seeing things, Doyle stepped forward and said,

"Who are you sir?"

The man looked at Doyle and swallowed hard.

"Anthony Rucker."

The trio looked at one another. Anthony Rucker was supposed to be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I'm so sorry for the long update. As soon as school started back up I haven't had time to write, but now since it's summer I can write more on it. You may have to go back and read some to remember what was going on. I know I had to. There are four magicians that have been found dead and all of them came into contact with a medium named Georgina. One of the dead man named Anthony Rucker asked her to put him into contact with his dead brother which she did. After investigating at Georgina's house; Houdini, Doyle, and Stratton see a man fleeing from her house. When they ask for his name, he says that he is Anthony Rucker. Sorry for the long update! Just trying to summarize what has been going on!**

"How on earth are you Anthony Rucker?"

"That's my name."

Houdini eyed this strange magician that was supposed to be dead. Something seemed off about him.

"Oh my god! You're him! The great Houdini!"

Houdini smiled at Stratton and Doyle. He loved being the center of attention.

"Emphasis on great. So, what were you doing just now coming out of Georgina's house there," Houdini asked pointing to the flat behind them.

"I-I don't know," he said dazedly.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"A better question would be…how are you alive? Your body's at the Yard."

"Wait!" Doyle interrupted. "If this man is Mr. Rucker then who do we have at the Morgue?"

The trio looked at one another and decided to take Mr. Rucker to the Yard to look upon the face of a now unknown man.

"Are you sure you want to see Mr. Rucker?" Adelaide asked.

Anthony Rucker looked around crazily.

"If someone is impersonating me, I want to know who it is!"

Addie looked at Doyle and Houdini as she reached for the white sheet that lay on the body. After getting an "okay" nod from Doyle, in one swift motion she yanked the sheet back. Suddenly, Anthony Rucker appeared to awaken from his daze as he gazed upon the man on the table. Then, his eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost. Swiftly, he stumbled backwards and almost fainted if Doyle and Houdini hadn't grabbed him.

"Oh my god…oh my god…my god."

"What is it Mr Rucker," Doyle asked.

"It's my brother. My dead brother. She…she was right."

After calming Anthony down, the three took him in the back room for questioning. However, for some reason he couldn't account for the past 24-48 hours.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where I've been. I can't remember anything."

Great. Another loose end that needs wrapping up. This case seemed to get more and more confusing as time went on. If Anthony couldn't remember anything, how were they going to get to the bottom of this mystery?

"Do you remember talking to a wealthy gentleman a couple nights ago?" Houdini asked.

"I told you. I don't remember anything."

Back at the hotel, Harry took off his coat and threw it on the couch. Then he decided to unpack a few more things since arriving in London. As he opened his brown suitcase, he grabbed more of his belongings and opened the hotel closet. As soon as he did, a woman yelled and fell on the ground.

"Bess? What are you doing here," Houdini responded.

"I thought you needed company." I arrived here shortly before you arrived, but I wanted to surprise you. So-"

"So, you hid in the closet?"

Bess blushed bright red. The truth of the matter was she was in the hotel room when Houdini entered and panicking, hide in the closet. But she didn't want to tell Harry that.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that."

Bess smiled and blushed a little more. The smile disappeared however when Houdini asked her why she had come to London.

"I was worried about you."

"Worried? I can take care of myself," Houdini said turning his attention back to putting things in the closet.

"But, in the dressing room-"

Houdini cut her off.

"Look, I'm a little tired, so I'm going to take a nap alright?"

Bess just nodded.

Houdini lied down on the lumpy old bed in the bedroom and folded his hands across his chest. Uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, Bess began looking around the hotel room. She glanced down at Harry's suitcases and saw pairs of undergarments that made her smirk.

"The stage manager received a telegram. Something about magicians that have been murdered here in London?"

Harry gave a loud fake snore.

"I know you're not asleep Harry. Look, I just thought I should come just in case. I mean, you're a magician too."

Suddenly, Harry bolted upright in the bed.

"What?"

Bess unaware if she was in trouble or not said the statement again: "You're a magician too."

Harry stood up and grabbed his coat.

"You sweet, sweet girl," Harry said as he kissed Bess on the cheek.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the bait," Harry said as he shut the door behind him leaving Bess alone to caress her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Once again sorry for the long time to update. My summer got really busy with a college internship class. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

 ******I would also like to thank the user BstnStrg13! Ever since you put a review on this story wondering if Harry was going to be used as bait, that's where I got the idea! Thank you! :) ********

Doyle was searching through many books to try and figure out what the symbols were that had been on the dead bodies. After hours of searching, he came across them in one of the books.

"Constable Stratton! They're here," he called out.

Adelaide jumped. "You found them?"

"They are spiritualistic marking, but they are also wayfinding symbols."

"Wayfinding symbols?" Adelaide responded confusedly. "You mean symbols that tell you how to get to a location?"

Doyle nodded. He was just as confused as Adelaide.

"So they don't mean anything?"

"When you look at the symbols on the bodies separately, they don't make any sense at all. But, if you look at the symbols together, you can find out what they all have in common."

Doyle walked over to a desk and showed Adelaide four pieces of paper with each magician's name written on top. Then for each piece of paper, the symbols were written out. Sure enough, the bodies had the exact same symbols written on their bodies.

"So, someone is trying to lead us somewhere?"

"What if the murderer didn't make the markings on these bodies? What if someone is trying to lead us the murderer?"

Adelaide was about to respond when Houdini burst into the room. He was very sweaty and looked as if he had just ran three miles.

"Hey, I got an idea!"

"Did you run all the way here from your hotel?" Doyle asked with a smirk. "Why didn't you take a trolley?"

Houdini placed his hands on a desk and let out a loud sigh. "Where's the fun in that?"

Doyle rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm opening a show tonight."

Adelaide and Doyle looked at him incredulously. How on Earth was he going to perform a show without his stagehands and assistants? Doyle and Adelaide looked at one another with the same thought.

"You don't have any assistants or your big tall water box thing," Doyle said.

"It's a Chinese Water Torture Cell if you want to get the name right. And I have an assistant…her name is Bess."

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Can you get to this idea please?"

"Is it not obvious? Why not use the show as the perfect opportunity to catch the murderer?"

Doyle's eyes went wide as he just now realized what Harry's crazy idea was.

"You're the bait!"

"Yeah, why not?"

Adelaide looked from Doyle to Houdini. She thought it was a good idea, but she just wasn't so sure that she wanted to put Harry's life in danger. Of course when she told him this, he replied,

"My life is in danger 24/7."

Adelaide gave him a smirk.

"What do you think Dr. Doyle?"

Doyle thought long and hard about it. There was no way in hell that he and Adelaide were going to convince Houdini otherwise. He didn't like the idea of putting anyone's life in danger, but if the great Harry Houdini was willing, then he was up to the idea.

"All right. Houdini, you better get preparing for this big show stopper of yours."

Houdini smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Again, sorry for the long updates!**

At the Royalty Theatre, Bess was onstage going over cues in his head while Houdini was busy getting ready in his dressing room. He was buttoning his shirt when Doyle came in.

"Are you feeling all right," Doyle asked him. He noticed Houdini looked a bit out of sorts.

"I'm fine Doc."

"Nervous?"

Houdini scoffed.

"Please. I don't get nervous." Harry looked around. "Where's Addie?"

"She and I are going to be hiding in the wings just in case the murderer tries anything."

Houdini nodded. As he buttoned up the last button his shirt, he bowed to Doyle.

"Well, if you'll excuse me…I have a show to do."

Doyle smiled at him and exited the dressing room. He walked over to Adelaide who was standing just outside the door.

"I still don't understand it," she said.

"What?"

"Here's what we know," Adelaide said re-establishing what they had found out. "Four magicians were found dead with wayfinding symbols carved onto their bodies. They had each gone to see Georgina the medium. One magician named Anthony Rucker went to see her to ask about his dead brother. However, we found Anthony outside her home and the dead body of Anthony was actually his brother?"

Everything seemed very fuzzy.

"Well in the next few minutes we may have our answer," Doyle said pointing to the wings of the stage.

Doyle and Adelaide found a good hiding place. In the wings of the stage there were boxes and boxes of props, costumes, and other items. As they squatted down, they could still see a good view of the stage. Doyle pardoned himself for being so close to Adelaide. To him it was ungentlemanly to be so close to a lady. Adelaide smirked at him. He could be so polite.

Bess knocked on Houdini's door. They had 15 minutes until the curtain was supposed to go up. However, Houdini didn't answer.

"Houdini?" she said.

"Harry," she said again using his first name.

"Erich," she said again using his real first name.

As she opened the dressing room door slightly so that she could see, she was startled by what she saw. A person, whose face was covered and dressed from head to toe in black, was holding a watch up to Houdini's face. The watch swung back and forth. Harry's eyes were transfixed on the watch. Finally the person holding the watch spoke.

"When I snap my fingers you will do as I say. You will take this knife and stab it into your chest, but you will do it when your act is complete understand?"

Houdini nodded at the strange person.

Bess ran to Adelaide and Doyle. She just had to tell them what she had just witnessed.

"What's wrong Bess," Adelaide asked.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE GREATEST MAGICIAN OF OUR TIME! HARRY HOUDINI!

Harry walked out onto the stage and put a hand in the air. Two stagehands then brought out the water cell.

"Harry's been hypnotized! After the act is over his going to stab himself to death!" Bess recounted to Adelaide what she had just witnessed.

"So that's how the murderer does it! The magicians killed themselves," she said.

"We've got to stop him!" Doyle said.

However, it was too late. The stagehands were now placing chains onto Houdini's feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Houdini was lowered into the tank, Bess ran out onto the stage.

"Harry wait!"

However, he wasn't listening. Bess did as she was told and began revealing timing cards to the audience.

1 MINUTE

"Adelaide, do you see what I see," Doyle whispered. He pointed in front of them, and there was a person covered from head to toe in black. They were standing in the wings and looked as if they were watching the show. However, after hearing what Bess had just told them, Adelaide knew that this was the murderer.

"Doyle, that's the hypnotist. The one Bess told us about."

2 MINUTES

Doyle and Adelaide came out of hiding. They had to nab the murderer and they knew that this might be their only shot.

"Scotland Yard!" Adelaide yelled. However, once she did the mysterious cloaked person ran out onto the stage.

3 MINUTES

The audience grew restless. Houdini was hidden behind a curtain and now Adelaide and Doyle were out onstage chasing a murderer.

The mysterious cloaked person took out a knife. Adelaide and Doyle froze. Addie couldn't possibly shoot the person in front of everyone. Plus, the bullet might hit someone in the crowd or one of the stagehands.

4 MINUTES

People in the audience began standing up but subsided once the curtain pulled back and Houdini was revealed clearly unharmed. However, Houdini wasn't out of the woods yet. Meanwhile, Stratton and Doyle were face to face with a murderer.

"Put the knife away please. We don't want anyone else getting hurt," Adelaide said calmly.

"I believe you're too late," the person said pointing to Houdini.

After being unlocked from his chains, Houdini pulled a sharp knife out of his pocket. It was the one that had been handed to him in his dressing room.

"HARRY NO!" Bess yelled out to him.

"HOUDINI!" Doyle yelled.

Harry raised the knife up and was about to push it into his chest, when suddenly he threw it instead. He threw it so hard that it caught onto the cloak of the unknown murderer. It actually pinned the cloaked person up against a wall. The audience began to cheer wildly unaware of what was going on.

"Harry! I thought you were hypnotized!" Bess said hugging him.

"Me? Not me." He said with a smirk.

"At least we can figure out who's behind the murders," Adelaide said removing the mask from the unknown figure.

To everyone surprise, it wasn't Georgina. It was Anthony Rucker.

"How on Earth?" Doyle said confused.

"Anthony Rucker? Why would you fake your own death? And why would you kill those magicians?"

Anthony desperately tried to wriggle free until Stratton placed handcuffs on him and removed the knife.

"Competition is what it was. It was all about competition! No one wanted to see my shows!"

"Well can you blame them?" Houdini said walking over to him. "You're a hypnotist not a magician! You mess with minds of people!"

Adelaide shook her head. It all still seemed fuzzy.

"Faking my own death was the only way to receive publicity. As for the other magicians, they all laughed at me; said I had no real business being on stage. They said hypnotism was fake and didn't believe in any of it. So, I hypnotized them."

"You got them to kill themselves just to prove a point," Doyle said disgusted by how far Anthony had gone with his hypnotist antics.

Stratton had now begun to put the puzzle pieces together.

"You tried to frame Georgina. That's why we found you outside her home, and you killed your brother as well because you two looked so much alike."

Anthony looked down. He wasn't going to say anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One by one everyone began filing out of the theatre. Houdini, Doyle, and Stratton were escorting Anthony Rucker out when they bumped into Georgina.

"It was you. You carved the wayfinding symbols into the bodies," Doyle said to her.

"Yes."

"But I still don't understand. What exactly were you trying to tell us?"

"Well, each of the magicians had come to see me. I wanted to let you know that it wasn't me that killed them."

"Don't you think carving symbols onto their bodies would make you look guilty," Houdini said.

"Well, they're not all wayfinding symbols. Some of them are runes." She said rolling her eyes at Houdini.

"On the first body, two runes spell out A-N-T-H. On the second, O-N-Y. The third body spells out R-U-C. The fourth, K-E-R.

"ANTH-ONY-RUC-KER. Genius," Doyle said tipping his hat to her. "But if you knew why you didn't just tell us."

"I keep my clients confidential. Let's just say Anthony shared a few more things with me than just secrets," she said with a seductive smirk.

Back at the Yard, as Stratton was filling out paperwork, Doyle and Houdini were still debating the medium Georgina.

"You are the most stubborn arsehole I have ever met."

"Really? Try a new line Doc," Houdini responded calmly.

"There's no other explanation!"

"Here's an explanation: a medium preys on these magicians like they're nothing but scum on the sidewalk!

Finally, Adelaide had had enough. She slammed her writing utensil down onto her desk.

"Would you two be quiet?! I have a lot of paper to sort through.

Doyle and Houdini looked at one another and agreed to settle the dispute later.

"Well, if you're going back to America again," Doyle said outstretching his hand to Houdini. Harry grabbed it.

"Good luck," Doyle said shaking his hand.

Before Doyle could exit the room, Harry said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"I may stick around for a little while."

Doyle nodded and exited the room. Adelaide went back to work. Since the arguing ceased she could finally concentrate on her work. She couldn't focus for very long though when the thought of her husband creeped back into her head. She killed him. She didn't want to shoot him but she did, and she could never take it back.

Harry walked over to her and began asking about Anthony Rucker's wife.

"I can't believe his wife didn't know he faked his own death."

Adelaide began writing again.

"I mean a man fakes his death only to prove a point on hypnotism? It's not like his wife could have seen that coming" Houdini said with a laugh.

Adelaide laid her forehead down on her desk. Suddenly, the tears that she had been trying to hold back all day started to flow. They dripped down into her lap and onto her dress. She began sobbing very lightly so no one would hear her.

"Hey," Houdini said walking over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't- It's your husband isn't it?"

Adelaide wouldn't dare look up at him. Not now. Not with her face drenched in water.

"Addie."

Adelaide ignored him.

"Addie!" He said, this time louder.

This got her attention. She looked up at him embarrassed by her face. Houdini walked over to her and stretched out his hand to her. As she took it, he lifted her out of the chair, and hugged her. It was the embrace that Adelaide needed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just cried and cried.

"It's okay. I know it hurts, but its okay."

Houdini let Adelaide have her cry. He knew that maybe that's what she needed. Sure, his mother had died, but Adelaide had not only lost a loved one. She had killed him. Even Houdini would never be able to understand that kind of hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **This is the last chapter! Thanks guys for reading! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **HOUDINI AND DOYLE FOREVER! 3**

Doyle came home and placed his hat and coat on the rack by the door. It was late and he knew Kingsley and Mary were already asleep in bed. He went upstairs tiredly and sat down at his writing desk. Notes were sprawled across it including one from his publisher.

 _"_ _This is a good one Doyle. Keep writing."_ It read.

Maybe his publisher was right. Maybe he needed to write more Holmes stories. It wasn't that he hated them, it was just that he wished he could write more intelligent works. Writing the same type of story over and over again didn't challenge him as a writer. Doyle yawned loudly and looked over at his bed. How he wished Touie would be sharing a bed with him tonight.

Back at the hotel, Harry entered his room. Bess had been sitting there waiting for him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing. Just a friend of mine needed some comfort," he said sitting on the bed.

Bess looked down.

"Well, I better tell the concierge that I need a room," she said heading out the door.

"You can stay with me if you want," Harry said stopping her.

"Well, we'd have to share a bed," she responded blushing.

"Well the more the merrier am I right?" Houdini said flirting.

Bess giggled.

"You're remarkable Mr. Houdini," she said the phrase that she had said the first time they had met.

"Erich," He said to her.

"Erich," She said correcting herself once again. "But if you don't mind I'd rather have another room," she said.

"Okay," Harry said as he waved goodbye to her.

Bess smiled at him as she left the room. Harry laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Bess," he thought. "Has the perfect smile," he said as he closed his eyes no longer afraid of his mother's ghost that had been haunting him. This time his dreams would be filled with Bess and her rose colored lips.

 **END**


End file.
